


【星诺】秘密花园

by vitaminism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaminism/pseuds/vitaminism
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Park Jisung





	【星诺】秘密花园

跟帝努哥撒娇——跟帝努哥稍微撒上一下娇的话，不论提什么要求，再怎么过分的，再怎么离谱的，哥都是会同意的。  
这样想着的时候我的脑袋又开始不太受控制了起来，眼睛一直盯着哥的脚踝，哥那又细又白的脚踝，在我的眼里，现在看上去真的是诱人极了。  
我不是说要给自己的行为找什么借口之类的，我可是个成熟的人了，给自己的行为找借口这样的不是我会做出来的事情，我能说的是帝努哥的脚踝实在是太细太白了，就像是魔戒对于咕噜的诱惑来说那样，我好像听见那个又含混又低沉的声音就这样一声一声地撞击在我的耳鼓膜上，哄骗着我，叫我的心智都不受控了。  
“亲一下吧，朴志晟，去亲一下帝努哥的脚踝吧”  
我听见我的耳朵边上有个小小的恶魔正在这样对我低语着，不用回头我也知道那个恶魔长着我自己的脸，我在和哥上完床之后的脸，被汗水浸泡着的，残存着我们帝努哥的精液的，嘴唇和睫毛都闪闪发亮的脸。  
“他的腿那么细不该去摸一摸吗？”  
我听见他这样说着，“最好就这样把他的裤子给脱了然后狠狠的操进去，叫他一点防备都没有，那样帝努哥的叫声才是最好听不过了的”  
真是邪恶的要命啊这家伙，恶魔对吧？真的是擅长玩弄人心，是连我听了都忍不住会脑袋里出现些乱七八糟不应该产生的遐想然后忍不住脸红的程度了。  
我知道帝努哥的裤子底下有什么，平坦的小腹还有他可爱的鸡巴，粉红色的鸡巴，真的是顶顶漂亮的，连多出来的一点点包皮都没有的，干干净净的，和我们帝努哥的脸蛋一样漂亮的，勃起的时候当然也是，粉红色的，和哥的胳膊肘、膝盖，还有现在露在外面的脚踝的颜色是一样的，然后那底下呢，那底下呢，还有一条更加可爱的小裂缝，会流出很好闻的液体的小裂缝，那里，那是我们帝努哥隐藏最深的秘密。  
我总是去舔哥的那里，用手把帝努哥的大腿给固定住的话，哥就会忍不住叫起来，推着我埋在他腿中间的脑袋叫我起来，我才不会起来呢，多漂亮的地方啊，我们哥的秘密花园，只有我能进去的秘密花园，你说我怎么可能放过呢？  
穿着短裤的我们哥，撅起屁股来的话也能看见那里粉红色的阴影，稍微有点色素的沉着也没有关系，因为哥的皮肤本来就很白，所以就算稍微因为摩擦有点色素沉着也没有关系，只要看一眼的话就会立刻记挂上了。  
哥的鸡巴旁边的毛被剃得干干净净的，下面也是，就算长出来一点小茬也会因为实在是太痒了忍不了几天就再剃掉，次数多了那里就也长了记性一样不怎么长了，所以就算我把整颗脑袋都埋在哥的下面，像是吃东西一样又是舔又是咬的——不过咬的话哥是会不高兴的，因为会有点痛，所以就会把腿夹紧了来告诉我，但是也没关系，被哥的屁股包裹着的话，就算是在这里窒息也没关系，而且因为底下的毛也剃得很干净，所以也一点不用担心额头会蹭到哥的毛而痒痒的。  
我喜欢吃哥的那里，我说过的，在生理课的书本上见过的生殖器官，我当然分辨的出来每一个部分的名称，但是放在哥的身上，它们就不是名字了，而是我喜欢的地方了。  
虽然说哥的其他地方我也很喜欢，哥的乳头，哥的胳肢窝，或者是哥的脚踝，但是都比不上哥的那个秘密花园，那是我和哥之间的秘密，只有我们两个人知道的秘密。  
人吃东西的口味会不会影响身上的味道？我觉得答案是肯定的，因为帝努哥总是吃甜甜的东西，奶油味的爆米花啊，或者是什么很幼稚的软糖啊之类的，所以我总是感觉哥的身上有股香香的味道，连哥的精液也好像是有点甜的，而他抱着装着糖果的玻璃罐坐在沙发上看电视的时候，那时候就是我最喜欢舔哥的下面的时候。  
因为哥会不知道反抗，从膝盖开始，哥粉色的膝盖就那样用舌头轻轻的舔一下，倒不会激发起我们帝努哥的膝跳反应，他只会皱着眉头哎呀哎呀地叫唤两声，然后想把我推开的跟我说他在看电视，叫我别烦他。  
“等一下，等一下啦志晟”  
开始的时候我还是会做个乖宝宝，就那样鸡巴硬的发痛的打着手枪等哥把他的电视看完，但是后来我发现那都是他在糊弄我，因为等我鸡巴都软透了，哥还是会坐在那很端正的看他的电视。  
所以后来我就不等他了。  
这样的时刻，我们哥最没有能力反抗的时刻，因为总是会过分的投入到看电视这件事情上去，坐姿端正的我们哥其实可爱的要命，虽然听上去是趁人之危，但是这样的话也就意味着我会能够很轻易地就把哥的腿打开来，然后挤进去，挤进哥的两条腿中间，让他两条腿夹着我的脖子，在他没有反应过来的时候去舔他的那条缝隙。  
我们哥的阴道真的是这个世界最敏感的阴道了吧我想，只是在外面的阴唇上稍微用舌尖碰一下，哥就会像是被摁到了什么开关那样弹起来，用他简直像是那种可怜的小动物一样的声音很凄惨地拜托我，明明我还没有做什么呢，我只是这样地舔一下而已，哥就已经开始哀求了，要哭出来了地说志晟啊，你用后面好不好？不要舔前面了，不要。  
哥求饶的时候下面也一缩一缩的，就和他正在可怜的一张一合的嘴巴一样，可是在我看来那完全就是邀请吧，在邀请我对着哥做点更加坏的事情，把哥的身上搞的更加脏兮兮的，湿漉漉的，最好全身都湿透了才好呢，那样的话才是最好的。  
所以哥再怎么请求的话我当然也是不会同意的，哥的阴道那么肉乎乎的，还有点甜甜的，虽然我只是用舌尖像是在品尝冰淇淋一样地点了点，但也足够叫我记住那股甜甜的味道了，而且哥的下面简直和哥的嘴巴一样湿漉漉软绵绵的，叫我放弃那当然是不可能的。  
不过如果我不答应的话，哥的手就会捏着我的脑袋，拽住我可怜的头发，像是威胁我一样跟我说，“朴志晟，你再这样我就把你头发都给拔光”  
听上去真是凶狠啊我们哥的威胁，但很可惜的是我知道只要我的舌尖再往里面探一厘米，到达我们哥甜蜜又湿漉漉的花园的中心的话，他就除了只会尖叫着整条背都躬直了之外，像是什么小美人鱼一样，整个下半身都不受控制的痉挛起来，什么事情都不知道要做了，当然，我的意思是，包括他说我再不停下就把我脑袋上的头发给拔光掉这件事，他当然也会完全忘记，忘的一干二净了。  
因为这个时候哥通常都会射出来，不光光是从他勃起了的鸡巴的马眼里，还从他漂亮的阴唇中间的那个小孔里，淅淅沥沥的，像是溪流一样的， 流出我们哥的黏糊糊的液体，那些液体会沾在我的舌头上，我的嘴唇上，当然了，还有我的脸上，我们哥的下面像是被用甜苹果味的果冻都涂抹上了一样，到处都是亮晶晶的黏糊糊的东西，哥会害羞的要死的。  
他的脸会变得很红，但是又很可爱的在喘息着，他的腿会像每一次那样夹着我的脖子夹的紧紧的，“哥不是叫我不要弄了吗？”  
这种时候我就会这样逗他，我会对他说我的身上都给哥搞脏了，我身上都是哥的味道了，哥你睁开眼睛看看我啊？  
哥才不会的呢，我知道的，我们帝努哥有的时候是超级害羞的，所以这时候我们帝努哥就会红着脸把他正在抽搐着的那个地方往前送一送，毫无保留地停留在我的脸上，因为哥知道这是对我的邀请，他邀请了我，我就不会有任何犹豫地把我的手指或者鸡巴，或者是随便什么按摩棒之类的玩具给送进去，然后我们哥就能第二次的高潮了。  
真是偷懒的家伙啊，还很自私，不是吗？只要是自己爽到了就好，如果哥累了的情况下我还要缠着哥做的话，哥就会很不配合的，连动一下都不愿意了。  
“我好累啊”  
哥会这样对我说，因为每一次我都会妥协，恋恋不舍地把我的鸡巴从我们帝努哥已经肿起来的阴道中间拔出来，然后可怜兮兮地摆脱我们帝努哥把我打飞机打出来。  
我真是好可怜啊，甚至都没有办法把精液射在哥的身体里面，而是被哥甩在地板上。  
但是呢，因为哥其实已经对我很宽容了，至少哥还愿意让我亲一亲他的嘴巴，所以我还是会觉得帝努哥真是对我太好了。  
然后呢，然后我们帝努哥现在整个人都像是坐在我的脸上了，我想，只是去舔了一下哥的脚踝而已，虽然我犹豫了一会，但还是终于做了，然后我们帝努哥就这样软骨头一样地整个人都坐在我的脸上了。  
哥正坐在我的脸上，我的鼻子正抵着那块肥厚的、等待着我开发与探索的处女地，我几乎能感觉到鼻尖一斤被包裹住了，真是狗一样的鼻子吧我？不然怎么会好像已经闻到哥的味道了呢，甜甜的，有点奶油味的我们帝努哥的味道。  
这样的认知让我觉得好兴奋，兴奋的鸡巴立刻就勃起了，虽然说刚才就已经勃起了，但是现在，我想是可以立刻进入我们帝努哥的身体里，戳进他的子宫里，叫他的身体里面都被我的精液灌满了的程度。  
如果那样的话我们帝努哥会怀孕吗？我真的很好奇，如果怀孕了的话我们帝努哥的胸部会变大吗？或者是会有其他的变化吗？只是想象一下那样的画面的话，哥的样子一定会非常可爱吧。   
我动了动脑袋，我们帝努哥夹着我的脑袋的腿就更加用力了，应该是害羞了吧我想，虽然我们哥的裤子还没有脱掉呢，但我好像已经感受到他身体里的热度了，热烘烘的，还有着股甜甜的味道，从我们帝努哥的两条腿中间散发出来的，非常、非常甜蜜的味道。  
“帝努哥，可以让我舔一下吗？”  
我说过了，我们哥就是只要我的请求都不会拒绝的，所以手指扭着衣服那样有点脸红的我们哥哼哼唧唧的，在过了几秒钟之后也还是说，好啊。


End file.
